Days With You
by aikocchan
Summary: "Aku tak ingin kau menyalahkan kehidupan, maka itu, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah lahir, dan bertemu denganku," "Bahasa bunga-nya terlalu sedih, aku tak ingin mengucapkannya kepadamu," -Days with You. AU, Fem! Seiichi. Based on a short story. Author's comeback after 'kuliah is killing me' life phased. Read and Review please


**Title :** Kimi to Ita Hibi (Days With You)

**Writer :** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis **milik **Opah Konomi**, **'Yume no Mukou de' **dinyanyikan oleh Oom **Hirai Ken.**

**Mood : **Liburan kemana? Kemana liburan sayaa?!

**Note : **AU, Fem!Seiichi

**Warning :** OOC (apalagi Sanada), typo, geje, salah timeline akibat ngantuk dan begadang yang berkepanjangan.

**Aiko no Maegami: **Cerita ini dibuat tepat tanggal 20 menandakan bahwa ini menjadi ceritaAiko yang ke-20 yang publish di FFn. Inspired by sebuah cerita pendek, maka jadilah cerita yang (malah jadinya) abal ini. Nggak maksud apa-apa, selain ini come-back nulis, setelah hampir 6 bulan gak nulis apa-apa. KULIAH is KILLING ME. Dan parahnya lagi, saat menulis cerita melankolis ini, Aiko malah mendengarkan 3 album full lagu dari band Jamrud wayah dirinya masih SD ini.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati~

**Otanoshinde kudasai!  
**

* * *

**キミといた日々**

**(Days With You)  
**

**夢にはぐれ****て**

_"Mengembara dalam mimpi..."_

**Kanagawa, Akhir Januari.**

Langit malam Kanagawa terasa gelap. Pekat. Bising kendaraan terdengar kental dari jembatan penyebrangan yang sepi, diatasnya berdiri seorang gadis—_**Seiichi**_—21 tahun, termenung sendirian. Lampu kendaraan nampak berkilau seiring berlalu-lalangnya mobilisasi kendaraan yang melintasi jalan di bawah kaki-nya. Tatapannya kosong memantulkan warna temaram kota.

Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas jembatan. Erat. Nampak menggerut dengan emosi di setiap ujung kuku-nya. Pipinya basah teriring dengan isak sendu. Kaki kanan-nya terangkat memijak pagar pembatas, dengan detik berikutnya menjadi tumpu untuk tubuhnya dengan kaki kiri sebagai penumpu kedua. Seiichi kini berdiri di pagar pembatas. Tentunya dengan niat untuk menjatuhkan diri dari ketinggian 3 meter, karena kedua tangannya sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan genggaman dari pembatas yang hanya setinggi setengah meter dari pijakannya tersebut.

Dalam hatinya tersimpan keputusan bulat, hingga pada detik selanjutnya, ia siap untuk terjun menyambut gravitasi di bawahnya. Menempatkan diri pada sisi luar jembatan, satu persatu jemarinya melepas genggaman dari pembatas besi yang terbalut cat putih tersebut.

**いまも胸に残るものは**  
_"Apa yang sekarang tersisa dalam hatiku..."_

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Tepat di saat kedua jari kelingking dan manisnya hendak melepaskan pegangan, tepat di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang pria yang menahan erat pinggangnya. Rambutnya pekat, wajahnya samar karena temaram malam. sosok nya tegap—terlihat dari cara ia berdiri dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan pria tersebut. Terkejut, isaknya berubah menjadi hardik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" Seiichi meronta. Jemarinya kembali menempel pada permukaan besi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan! Sadarlah!" Pria itu tetap tak melepaskan pegangan pada pinggangnya. Suaranya terdengan sangat berat. Parau. Mungkin juga karena malam semakin dingin.

"Anda siapa? Menyelamatkanku pun tak berarti apapun untuk diriku, bahkan diri-"

"KAU SANGAT BERARTI UNTUKKU!"

Seketika itu juga Seiichi bungkam. Tubuhnya tak lagi meronta. Pria berambut pendek-lurus tersebut mengangkat wajahnya. Memamerkan kilat _black pearl_ yang terpantul di sela-sela poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Maukah kau turun dari pagar pembatas ini dan berdiri di hadapanku?" pinta si pria. Suaranya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Memenangkan hatinya dengan cara yang tak terduga, Seiichi pun memenuhi permintaan laki-laki tersebut, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan pagar dingin tersebut yang masih menjadi pembatasnya. Dari posisi ini terlihat jelas tatapan laki-lai tersebut yang melihat lurus kedalam kedua matanya.

Merasa kalah dari fokus sang pria, Seiichi pun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan membantu-mu turun dari sini. Pegang bahu-ku, jangan lihat ke bawah, aku akan menarikmu. Mengerti?"

Dan Seiichi memberikan anggukan sebagai respon.

"Pegang bahu-ku, sekarang."

**悔しさではなく哀しみでもな****く**

_"...menjadi penyesalan, menjadi kesedihan..."_

Tanpa menunggu detik terbuang sia-sia pada saat berikutnya lengan besarnya sudah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke angkasa dan sekejap membuatnya kembali menapak pada permukaan jembatan yang aman.

Berdesir tenang darah yang mengalir di dadanya. Seiichi merasakan panas yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya. Ada debar aneh yang membuat gerak sendi tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan pandangan tak terangkat tinggi barang untuk menatap wajah sang penyelamatnya tersebut.

Menghela nafas lega, pemuda itu sibuk melakukan sedikit stretching—mungkin otot pinggangnya tertarik jauh saat mengangkat tubuh yang Seiichi rasa semakin berat tersebut.

"_Ano_... untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku...?" ucap Seiichi terbata-bata dengan masih menjaga jarak dari laki-laki ber-_coat_ tebal tersebut—udara Januari memang masih dingin.

Menatap wanita di hadapannya sejenak—karena dilempar ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang nyaris mati—pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Seiichi, "aku... ingin kau menemaniku,"

"He...?!"

"3 bulan, selama 3 bulan. Mohon bantuannya!"

Seiichi mendadak pusing. Ia seperti hidup dalam dunia parallel. Baru saja ia merasa patah hati, sejenak kemudian merasa bahagia, dan pada detik berikutnya ia merasa bingung. Sebenarnya, dunia macam apa yang tengah ditinggalinya saat ini?

**かわいたハートくれないの涙が濡ら****し**

_"Hati yang kering ini pun terbasahi oleh air mata merah darah..."_

"Kau mau cokelat panas?"

Tak sampai se-jam dari tempat mereka bertemu, kini Seiichi sudah diamankan dalam apartmen pria yang menolongnya tadi. Seiichi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban saat pemuda tersebut menyodorkan segelas cokelat lengkap dengan kepulan asap yang menandakan masih hangatnya minuman itu. Masih tak banyak bicara, Seiichi masih menggeleng atau mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya dan tidak, dan bicara seperlunya, jika menjawab pertanyaan yang berupa opini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengetahui namamu," tanya Genichirou secara tak langsung sembari duduk di sebelah kanan gadis tersebut.

"Yukimura... Seiichi,"

"Namaku Genichirou. Sanada Genichirou," balas Genichirou tanpa diminta, "boleh aku memanggilmu Yuki?"

Lagi, Seiichi hanya memberikan anggukan.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk cerita, lambat laun kau pasti akan membukanya padaku," ujar Genichirou pede setelah keheningan menguasai keadaan selama beberapa saat, "maka itu-"

"... aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku," papar Seiichi tanpa diminta, "ternyata selama 5 bulan tinggal bersama, aku hanyalah seorang selingkuhan untuknya, setelahnya aku diusir dari apartemen yang kami sewa bersama sejak awal. Belum lagi, aku baru saja kehabisan masa kontrak kerja dengan bos-ku. Ia tak lagi mau memperpanjang kontrak kerja-ku karena perusahaan sedang merugi,"

Genichirou hanya bisa menatap gadis ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wanita yang dikiranya akan susah untuk dikorek keterangan mengenai motivasi bunuh dirinya ini, malah menceritakannya dengan lancar dengan nada yang tegar.

"Kau tak mau menampung orang yang tidak jelas statusnya kan? Maka itu aku menceritakannya padamu,"

Genichirou terdiam. Tak mengerti apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada gadis itu.

"Kau mungkin akan merasa jijik padaku setelah ini, maka itu,... sebaiknya—"

"... Jadi karena hal seperti itukah kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu?"

Seiichi termenung, "kupikir hidupku sudah berakhir, tak ada tempat berpulang. Aku sudah tak lagi bisa memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk hidupku kedepannya. Maka, kuputuskan semuanya akan berakhir malam ini," tatapnya nanar.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkan hidup..." terasa jemari besarnya menepuk lembut bahu Seiichi seiring terngiangnya perkataan tersebut.

Seiichi semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tenggorokannya sakit dan sesaat kemudian airmata menetes ke atas pahanya. Tak terdengar isakan, karena gadis ini berusaha memendam jeritnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu baik kepada orang sepertiku?"

Terdengar suaranya yang parau bertanya demikian. Nafasnya tertahan sedemikian rupa, dengan cara bicara yang lancar walau pada akhirnya terdengar tersendat.

"Karena setiap orang berhak untuk diselamatkan,..."

**いつの日か****いつの日****か**

_"Suatu hari, suatu hari..."_

Bulan menggantung di pelataran malam, tepat saat Seiichi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. _Amethyst_-nya melirik sejenak pada jam yang menggantung di dinding. Jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul 2. Dinihari. Menyalahkan mimpi yang mampir ke dalam ingatannya, Seiichi menggerutu sembari bangkit dari kasur. Mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, ia merasa ada hal yang tak biasa terjadi pada hidupnya.

Akhirnya ia mengingat dimana ia membaringkan tubuhnya—kasur milik Genichirou—laki-laki yang baru saja menyelamatkannya tadi malam. Tapi, kemanakah laki-laki itu? Seiichi belingsatan saat ia menyadari hanyalah ia seorang yang berbaring nyenyak diatas tumpukan selimut nan hangat ini.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dari celah yang diterobos temaram lampu ruang tamu, ia mendapati sesosok pria yang tengah berbaring nyenyak diatas sofa merah. Rambut hitamnya menyembul dari selimut yang membungkus sebagia besar tubuhnya—kecuali wajah dan telapak kaki-nya. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah sang pemilik apartement.

Terdiam sejenak, Seiichi memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring diatas kasur. Tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, ia hanya menunggu semuanya sampai pagi datang.

**希望という花が咲****く**

_"Bunga yang disebut harapan akan merekah..."_

Pagi datang saat Genichirou merasakan wangi basah _ambrosia_ yang menusuk hidunganya melalui celah jendela. Terbang terbawa hembusan angin dari laut yang disertai dingin embun pagi. Mengucek matanya perlahan, pria tersebut meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat tidur melingkar semalam.

Teringat ia tak sendirian dalam apartemen-nya, lantas iris _black pearl_-nya segera mencari fokus ke arah kamar tidurnya. Pintu kayu-nya sedikit terbuka dengan pemandangan _curtain_ putih yang menari diselingi banjir cahaya matahari. Namun kasurnya nampak rata tanpa penghuni dengan selimut yang teracak tak karuan.

Tak mendapati sang gadis di tempat, Genichirou segera bangkit dari sofa-nya. Susah payah menumpukan kaki pada permukaan empuk tersebut, ia beranjak ke sekeliling sudut apartemen-nya untuk mencari sosok Seiichi. Yang ia takutkan adalah jika gadis itu pergi ke luar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tak mendapati sosok berambut biru tua itu di seluruh penjuru kamarnya, ia membelokkan arah menuju pintu keluar.

Baru saja langkahnya melewati dapur, ia mendengar denting platina yang beradu dengan permukaan keramik. Dengan ritme harmonis, terselip bunyi air yang beradu. Penasaran dengan bunyi tersebut, Genichirou melongokkan wajahnya ke dalam dapur melalui lorong yang terhubung dari koridor menuju pintu keluar.

Sesosok gadis berambut ikal tengah mengaduk sesuatu dalam cangkir keramik. Sosoknya sesekali memastikan panggangan roti tak terlalu lama memanggang roti-nya agar tidak gosong.

Menghela nafas, Genichirou yakin itu adalah sosok yang dicari-nya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Seiichi membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendapati pemuda tersebut tengah bersandar manja pada lawang dapur. Wajahnya terlihat lega. Namun Seiichi merasa rikuh. Seperti maling yang baru tertangkap basah tengah mencuri.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya sembari meletakkan cangkir yang ternyata berisi teh tersebut ke atas meja makan. Seketika wajahnya menunduk, "_ano_... maaf sudah lancang telah memakai dapur-mu. Kupikir, jika lebih baik kubuatkan sarapan untu-,"

"...Kupikir kau hilang. Syukurlah, kau masih di sini," ujar Genichirou memotong permintaan maaf gadis tersebut.

Seiichi kembali diam. Tak menemukan apapun untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Untukku?" Genichirou menunjuk cangkir keramiknya yang mengepulkan asap.

Seiichi mengangguk sebagai alasan.

"Terima kasih, sudah membuatkanku sarapan," ujarnya mendekat pada meja makan lalu mengklaim gelas berwarna krem miliknya, "... kau tahu, aku bahkan jarang sarapan di rumah pada hari-hari sibuk seperti ini," ceritanya.

—**CLING! **

Dan roti-roti tersebut telah selesai dipanggang.

"Tunggu, biar ku ambilkan untukmu," ujar Seiichi dengan segera beranjak menuju mesin pemanggang roti yang terletak sekitar 5 langkah dari meja makan.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu," ujar Genichirou sembari mengambil duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa dibanding kebaikanmu padaku," balas Seiichi cepat sembari menyelamatkan roti-roti yang telah matang tersebut ke atas piring, "terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sanada-san. Hari ini, aku berencana untuk pergi ke agen properti. Bukannya aku tak menghargai bantuanmu—kau terlalu baik padaku, sungguh—tapi aku akan mulai menata hidupku kembali dari awal. Aku janji-"

"Yukimura-san, tinggallah di sini,"

Seiichi yang sedari awal kalimat tadi sibuk mengolesi selai pada permukaan roti, kini membatu. Indera pendengarannya tengah mencerna ucapan Genichirou sementara matanya memandang laki-laki itu tak percaya.

"Tinggallah di sini. Sesuai janjiku semalam, 3 bulan saja,"

"Tapi..."

"Aku serius," Genichirou mengambil cangkirnya, dan menghirup sejenak uap kopi di dalamnya, "sebenarnya, 3 bulan adalah waktu-ku yang tersisa untuk tinggal di Jepang. Namun, di Tokyo ini aku tak memiliki orang yang ku kenal, jadi..." Genichirou menggantung perkataanya.

Nampak Seiichi diam, ia nampak mencerna maksud dari perkataan Genichirou.

"Bukan begitu, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu tak enak hati tapi..."

Seiichi menatap pemuda itu tak mengerti.

"... maukah kau menemaniku selama 3 bulan ini?"

Seiichi mengengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya. Dalam hatinya ia tengah memutuskan sesuatu. Sanada pun menghela nafas seiring sunyi-nya keadaan yang menjadi canggung.

"Sanada-san..." tiba-tiba saja Seiichi memanggil nama pemuda tersebut.

"Ya?" seketika Sanada mengangkat pandangannya.

"Tidak kah kau punya keluarga?"

"Ada ayah dan ibu-ku di Yamaguchi, keponakan laki-laki-ku di Tokyo. Aku sering mengunjunginya kalau akhir pekan kosong," jelasnya dengan mimik polos.

"Bukan. Maksudku istri. Anak-mu... keluarga..."

Pemuda ini malah menghela nafas, "aku baru berusia 28 tahun. Masih terlalu muda bagiku untuk menikah,"

"Kekasih...?"

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Entah Seiichi artikan apa, yang jelas saat itu juga pandangan pemuda tersebut langsung dialihkan ke luar jendela. Tatapnya sedikit mengadah dengan ritme tarikan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ada hal yang nampak disembunyikannya.

"Aku baru saja berpisah darinya. Jadi... seperti yang kau lihat," Genichirou merentangkan kedua tangannya, "... aku single,"

_Case closed _saat Seiichi mengangguk dan memaklumi pernyataan teman satu atapnya tersebut.

"Jadi, aku tak memiliki siapapun untuk dimintai bantuan seperti ini,"

**つないだ手のぬくも****り**

_"Kehangatan yang kurasakan dari genggaman tangan kita..."_

"_Tadaima," _

Grasak-grusuk sepulang kerja, Genichirou terburu-buru melepas kedua sepatu _pantovel_-nya. Dengan segera ia beranjak masuk ke dapur—tempat kemungkinan dimana Seiichi berada sebelum nantinya ia mengecek ruang tamu atau kamar tidur.

"Maaf, hari ini ada rekap pembukuan, jadi pulang telat. Apa kau-"

Genichirou menghentikan perkataannya saat dirinya baru saja memasuki lawang dapur. Didapatinya sosok Seiichi tengah terkengkup tidur dalam posisi duduk di meja makan.

"...sudah makan...?" Genichirou melanjutkan perkataan yang toh Seiichi sama sekali takkan mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya setelah sejenak berlalu, pemuda itu membiarkan Seiichi tertidur. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur dengan niat mengambil selimut untuk gadis berambut ikal tersebut. Malam semakin larut dan udara mendingin.

Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak di ruang tengah. Pandangannya memeriksa setiap sudut yang dapat dicapai oeh fokus retina-nya. Ada yang berbeda dari ruangan ini sebelumnya. Dan hal pertama yang di sadarinya adalah, tidak adalagi serakan stereofoam-stereofoam bekas ramen instant di atas meja-nya. Tidak ada lagi buku-buku yang berantakkan diatas sofanya, dan tidak ada lagi selimut kusut yang terbuntal kumuh di sudut ruangan ini.

Semuanya menjadi bersih.

"Pasti Yuki-san kecapek-an setelah membersihkan ruangan ini," pikirnya dengan senyum yang tersembul di wajahnya.

**あの日僕はこぼした**

"_Hari itu ku cucurkan..."_

Seiichi terbangun dengan sayup lengking tangis teko yang airnya baru saja mendidih. Tersusul oleh ketukan teratur yang berasal dari benda yang bersentuhan dengan kayu. Sesaat kemudian dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang tersampir di pundaknya. Ternyata adalah selimut yang membungkus tubuh belakangnya yang sedari tadi terkungkup tidur.

Mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan situasi sekelilingnya, Seiichi mendapati sosok Genichirou yang nampak sedang membelakanginya—dan suara kayu yang beradu tersebut berasal darinya. Di sisinya terlihat ceret yang baru saja mendidihkan air di dalamnya. Suara harmonis yang dari segi manapun membangkitkan kenyamanan hati. Seperti tempat berpulang...

"Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf," ujar Genichirou saat dirinya menoleh ke belakang barang memastikan keadaan gadis berambut biru laut tersebut.

Seiichi menggeleng dengan tangan yang sembari menyisiri rambutnya yang dipikirnya pasti kusut setelah sesi tidur tadi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Gnichirou menghidangkan segelas teh hangat di hadapannya, "minumlah tehnya dulu, sembari menunggu sup-nya. Pasti sebentar lagi matang," ujarnya saat melangkah kembali ke arah kompor yang tengah diduduki panci besar yang sepertinya berisi sup tersebut.

"Ah, maaf, aku tertidur," _excuse_ Seiichi.

Setelahnya terdengar tawa renyah Genichirou, "kau pasti kelelahan setelah membereskan apartemen-ku kan? Tidak apa, tunggulah sejenak saat aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam," ujarnya.

Mengangguk mengerti, Seiichi menerima saja apa yang pemuda tersebut putuskan untuknya. Sembari menunggu, diedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru dapur. Didapatinya onggokan plastik—yang sepertinya barang belanjaan—di salah satu sudut meja makan.

"Sanada-san, tadi kau berbelanjan sesuatu?" tanya Seiichi tak yakin.

Menoleh sejenak ke arah dimana gadis tersebut memaku pandangannya, Genichirou mengangguk, "ya, aku baru saja dari konbini, dan belum sempat membereskan belanjaan,"

"Ku bereskan ya," ujar Seiichi sembari beranjak menuju tumpukan barang-barang berbau segar tersebut—kebanyakan adalah sayur.

"Aku tak tahu jika pemuda lajang sepertimu bisa berbelanja sayuran," komentar Seiichi sata menata sayur-mayur tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

"Um, sebenarnya, aku tak pernah berbelanja sayuran," terdengar nada gugup daari pemuda yang tengah sibuk mematangkan sup-nya, "tapi karena mulai sekarang ada dirimu di apartemen ini, nampaknya aku harus mulai hidup sehat. Kita," koreksi Genichirou saat itu juga.

Seiichi tertawa kecil tanpa sempat terdengar karena gemerisik katung plastik yang bergesekan saat dirinya sibuk memindahkan buah-buahan yang juga ternyata masuk ke dalam list belanjaan. Setelahnya, Seiichi menemukan seonggok kotak kecil yang tertinggal setelah semua belanjaan masuk ke dalam kulkas.

"Sanada-san, ini apa?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dan menutup pintu kulkas. Tubuhnya masih diam mematung dihadapan mesin berpendingin tersebut.

"Ah, itu?" Genichirou datang ke meja makan untuk sekedar menaruh semangkuk sup yang telah jadi, lalu jalan mendekati gadis yang tengah memunggunginya, "itu... bukalah," nampak laki-laki ini menjawab gamblang tentang tanda tanya yang tumbuh dalam kepala Seiichi.

Gadis itu perlahan membukanya setelah melempar tatapan heran ke arah pemuda berusia 28 tahun tersebut.

Apa yang didapatinya di dapam kotak berukuran 5x3cm tersebut adalah sebuah kunci perak yang terbaring sendirian.

"Aku baru selesai menduplikatkan nya untukmu," ujar Geichirou sembari mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Untukku?"

"Itu... kunci duplikat apartemen ini. Jadi, kau bebas kembali kapan saja. Ketempat ini,"

**かかえきれぬ愛のかけ****ら**

_"Serpihan cinta yang tak lagi bisa digenggam..."_

**Kanagawa, Awal Maret.**

**09.03 a.m.**

Sudah genap sebulan dimana Seiichi resmi menetap pada apartemen kecil di pinggiran wilayah _**Yamanote**_ ini. Sampai pada minggu ke-2 ia memutuskan untuk bekerja pada toko bunga yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal baru-nya ini. Tanpa diketahui Genichirou, Seiichi pun mulai rutin membantu di toko bunga Hinagiku yang dikelola tunggal oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang cukup ia panggil Obaa-san.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silahkan datang kembali,"

Begitulah hari-harinya kini berlalu. Menyapa dan melayani pengunjung. Tak lupa menjelaskan kepada mereka makna masing-masing bunga yang berbeda warna ini. Tak digaji besar, tapi Seiichi mulai menemukan hidupnya kembali.

"Tolong taruh bunga Kiku-nya di sebelah sana," pinta sang pemilik toko.

"Hai'!" segera diangkatnya satu ember penuh bunga kiku aneka warna lengkap dengan air yang menjaga bunga-bunga tersebut untuk tetap segar di dalamnya.

Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menyusun bunga-bunga ini agar enak dilihat dan terpajang semua di setiap sudut toko. Namun pengunjung yang banyak hari ini, membuatnya agak kesulitan barang untuk mencapai satu sudut toko ke sudut lain.

—**BUKH!**

"Ah, maaf!" Seiichi refleks meminta maaf saat punggungnya menyentuh punggung orang lain. Seiichi pun membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang barus aja bertubrukan dengannya.

"Tidak apa, aku pun minta maaf," dan orang yang ditubruknya itu pun juga membalikkan tubuhnya. Orang tersebut ternyata Genichirou.

"Sanada... san...?"

Dan keduanya saling bertatap heran.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Seiichi malah melempar pertanyaan pada pemuda yang baru ditabraknya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat bunga, kebetulan sore ini aku suntuk sekali. Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Genichirou balik.

Dan Seiichi hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku mungkin akan lebih sering mengunjungi toko ini," ujarnya sumingrah dengan memegang kedua bahu mungil Seiichi.

Seiichi melongo. Reaksi pria ini memang diluar perkiraannya.

"Kau tak marah?" konfirm Seiichi.

"Untuk apa aku memarahi orang yang sedang berusaha?"

"Tapi aku tak bicara apapun denganmu mengenai ini semua,"

"Yang terpenting untukku, kau menemukan hidupmu kembali," senyumnya. Tidak lebar, namun menyejukkan hati. Seakan waktu terhenti sejenak untuk mengabadikan lengkung bibir Sanada tersebut.

"_Jaa_, berusahalah," ujarnya seraya berlalu.

**ひろい集め微笑ん****だ**

_"Sembari tersenyum, kukumpulkan mereka..."_

"Tumben pulang lebih dulu?" tanya Seiichi curiga, saat melihat Genichiru sudah ada di apartemen-nya saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore—lebih dulu darinya, dan ini bukanlah akhir pekan.

"Atasanku sedang memberikanku waktu pulang lebih awal. Apa ada yang salah?" jelas pemuda tersebut dengan nada pedenya.

"Tidak, tapi..." Seiichi masih merasa ada satu hal yang mengganjal tentang kepulangan Genichirou yang terbilang awal.

"Lagipula hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?" tanyanya sembari berlalu ke dapur.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" kontan Seiichi langsung mengejar sosok tersebut ke arah dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia mendapati sebuah cake mungil sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Melihat gadis tersebut muncul di lorong dapur, "maaf, tapi aku melihatnya dari kartu pengenalmu," Genichirou tertawa, "Selamat ulang tahun, Yuki-chan,"

Seiichi mendadak diam tanpa tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Maaf, maaf, aku nampak seperti _stalker_ bukan? Tapi, aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun-mu," buru-buru Genichirou mengutarakan maksud postifnya.

"Tidak perlu,"

"He...?" Genichirou tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sanada-san, tak usahlah melakukan hal yang sia-sia terhadapku yang buakn siapa-siapa ini," ujarnya dengan pandangan menghadap tanah. Jemarinya tergetar.

"Tapi..."

"Karena di hari ulang tahun-ku, semua hal buruk terjadi," Seiichi lantas memotong excuse Genichirou, "tepat di usia 15 tahun-ku, Ayah-ku pergi meninggalkan kami dengan banyak hutang, dan saat usia 18 tahun-ku Kaa-san... pergi untuk selamanya," isak mulai lahir dari nada cerita yang bergetar.

**君をつよく抱きしめた****、**

**"**_Ku dekap erat dirimu,"_

"Tidak, bukan maksudku ingin membangkitkan kenangan buruk darimu..." lengan besarnya melingkupi pinggang mungil gadis tersebut, "...tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," bisiknya, "...terima kasih telah lahir ke dunia, terima kasih,"

Darah dalam nadinya berdesir tenang. Perlahan kehangatan menjalar dalam dadanya.

"Sanada...san...?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seiichi..."

**いつまで****も**

"_selamanya..."_

Pagi yang cerah pada sebuah akhir pekan di bulan Maret. Dengan angin dingin yang mengawali hari. Seiichi membuka matanya saat sinar matahari perlahan menerobos jendela. Ada sedikit kehangatan yang tersisa di dada dan tangannya. Seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah, namun Seiichi masih dapat merasakan kehangatan tersebut.

Ia bangkit, dan menyadari kalau semalaman tidur dalam posisi duduk di atas sofa. Di detik selanjutnya ia menyadari Genichirou pun tertidur di sisinya—dalam posisi duduk yang sama—dan pada saat berikutnya Seiichi baru menyadari kalau tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Terkejut, sontak Seiichi melepas tautan jemari mereka dengan paksa. Kurang beruntung bagi Genichirou, karenanya tubuhnya terguncang dan ia pun terbangun dari mimpi yang masih ditengah cerita.

"_Oh...hayou_..." sapa Seiichi gugup saat pemuda di sampingnya menggerut malam sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ah... Yuki-san, _ohayou_," balas Genichirou saat kesadarannya berangsur kembali.

"Maaf, membangunkanmu..." Seiichi masih terpaku di tempat.

Genichirou menggeleng, "tidak... tidak apa," tangannya mengurut kepala yang terasa pusing.

"_Ano_, aku akan membuatkan sarapan dulu," pamit Seiichi pergi dari hadapan pemuda tersebut tanpa menunggu balasan.

**手をふる君の笑****顔**

"_Dan aku akan melambaikan tangan pada senyuman mu..."_

"_Ohayou_,"

Sapa Genichirou kembali saat dirinya selesai membersihkan diri lalu tampil di muka dapur sembari stretching di hadapan Seiichi yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Seiichi sembari menata gelas-gelas keramik yang sudah berisi kopi hangat.

"Tidur semalam membuat pinggangku sakit," keluh Genichirou sembari nyelonong duduk di meja makan.

"_Ano_,..." seperti tak ingin melupakan ucapannya kelak, Seiichi langsung memotong curhat Genichirou pagi itu, "...mengapa kau tertidur di sisiku?" tanyanya ragu.

Mendengarnya, pria berambut hitam tersebut langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya, "kau sungguh tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Hee?!"

Seiichi panik dengan semburat merah yang langsung menjalar di wajahnya.

"Padahal kau manis sekali saat itu," tambah Genichirou yang membuat wajah Seiichi semakin panas.

Seiichi tak dapat lagi berkata-kata. Seribu satu perkiraan buruk dan absurd mendadak mampir dalam kepalanya. Wajahnya panik.

Melihatnya Genichirou malah tertawa. Lepas, "bercanda, bercanda. Ku tarik kata-kata ku barusan,"

Dan nampak Seiichi menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi sungguh kau tak ingat dengan kejadian semalam?"

Seiichi memberikan gelengan lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Kau menangis dalam dekapku sampai tertidur," jelas Genichirou sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tak ada pernyataan negatif yang terkandung dalam kalimat tersebut, namun entah kenapa rasa panas terkembali menjalar di wajahnya. Ada ras tersipu yang diam-diam hadir dalam hatinya.

"...karena takut membagunkan mu yang nampak begitu pulas, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tetap di sofa sampai pagi," penjelasannya berakhir seiring dicecap aroma kopi paginya.

"Maaf... lagi-lagi merepotkanmu..." Seiichi tertunduk. Ada perasaan aneh yabg kini dirasakannya. Tapi apa namanya, ia masih belum mengerti.

"Oi, oi... sudahlah. Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Bagaimana kalau kita menjemur kasur?"

**君に逢えて君に逢え****て**

"_Bertemu denganmu, bertemu denganmu..."_

"Whoa... Kau bisa membawa kasur ini sendirian?"

Takjub Genichirou saat melihat Seiichi menggotong _futon_ tebal miliknya sendirian.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa?" ujar Seiichi yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena tenggelam dalam pelukan matrial yang berukuran lebih panjang dari tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati, seharusnya kau diam saja di luar," nasihat Genichirou sambil membawa _futon_ satunya dan mengikuti kemana sosok gadis itu berjalan.

"Aku bisa kok, sendiri," kukuh Seiichi.

"Tapi kau harus melipatnya terlebih dahulu," Genichirou sama kewalahannya, karena _futon_ yang dibawanya berdiameter lebih 20 cm dari lingkar jangkau tangannya, "dan perhatikan langkah-"

—WHOA!

—BRUUKK!

Baru saja Genichirou mengatakan soal langkah, Seiichi sudah keburu tersandung oleh futon yang dibawanya lokasi jatuh merupakan sekat antara kamar apartemen dan balkon luar, maka ruang gerak mereka bertambah sempit setelah ditambah dua gulung _futon_ yang kusut.

"Sanada-san~! Jangan injak kaki-ku~!"

"Tidak! Kau yang menindihku! Geser tubuhmu!"

Terjadilah pergulatan sengit diantara mereka barang untuk keluar dari _futon_ yang semakin kusut. Saat lapisan teratas terbuka, Seiichi mendapati posisinya yang tepat berada di bawah sang pemuda. Mendadak kecepatan detak jantungnya naik tak beraturan saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tak mengerti harus berbuat apa, Seiichi semakin tak berkutik saat dirasanya wajah Genichirou makin mendekati dirinya. Dirasakannya hembus nafas hangat pada permukaan kulit pipinya. Seiichi pasrah, saat jarak sudah sedekat ini, dan ia pun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

**僕の夢はかなったと****ありがと****う**

_"Dan terima kasih untuk mengabulkan mimpiku..."_

"_Yosh_! Sudah ku duga seharusnya biar aku saja yang membawa kasur-kasur ini,"

Seiichi membuka matanya, dan Genichirou tak lagi ada di hadapannya. Pria itu sudah bangkit dengan menggotong kedua _futon_nya menyampirkan salah satunya pada pagar balkon untuk dijemur.

Kemanakan perginya adegan romantis tadi yang selalu ada dalam impian setiap tuan putri di negeri dongeng itu? Genichirou meniggalkannya sendirian dengan perasaan Seiichi yang tak terjawab sama sekali.

Barusan itu apa?

Jika laki-laki itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, mengapa ia harus meninggalkan dirinya dalam ketidak-pastian seperti ini? Namun jika tidak, mengapa Genichirou harus berbuat baik kepadanya sedari awal?

"Untung saja cuaca hari ini cerah sekali..." Genichirou meneruskan komentarnya tentang hari ini, seperti barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Sanada-san..." Seiichi memberanikan diri untuk memanggil pemuda tersebut.

"Hm?" respon-nya tanpa menoleh pada gadis tersebut.

"Apa karena aku pernah menjadi wanita simpanan?"

Sontak Genichirou menoleh pada gadis yang kini berdiri di belakangnya, "apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

"Apa karena aku pernah menjadi seorang selingkuhan, maka itu kau tak mau menyentuhku?" jelas Seiichi.

"Yuki-san..."

"Untuk apa kau berbuat baik kepadaku selama ini? Seharusnya kau tak usah menolongku malam itu," ucapnya. Terdengar ketegaran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Yuki-san,"

"Tapi... aku tak menyesali semuanya, karena aku menyukai-mu, Sanada-san..."

"Seiichi!"

Mengambil 3 langkah ke hadapan wanita tersebut, Genichirou merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan sekejap. Agar gadis tersebut tak lagi lepas darinya saat ia menjelaskan alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Maaf, tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa...?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tertahan benda bertekstur halus semacam kaos.

"... aku memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak mengungkapkannya padamu," Genichirou mengeratkan pelukannya saat Seiichi nampak ingin lepas dari pelukannya, "kau wanita yang baik. Sangat baik, sungguh, tapi..."

"Lepaskan!" Ada pantul cahaya di sekitar lingkar matanya. Walau sedikit, airmata sudah mengalir melalui lingkar kelopaknya.

Dalam jenak mereka bertatapan dengan jarak yang kembali hadir diantara mereka. Namun tanpa diduga oleh Genichirou, Seiichi berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan mengunci pintu kamar tidur.

"Seiichi!" Genichirou berusaha menggedor pintu kayu berlapis cat putih gading tersbut.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu!" terdengar jeritan dari dalam.

"Bukalah pintunya! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini!" Genichirou terus memutar kenop walau ia pun tahu, tak mungkin terbuka jika tidak dibuka dari dalam.

"Tinggalkanlah aku! Jangan... datang padaku... lagi..." jeritnya melemah. Sepertinya ia menumpahkan emosinya dalam tangis.

Genichirou menghela nafas lega. Jika dalam kondisi ini, Seiichi akan jauh lebih tenang, dan laki-laki itu pun membiarkan Seiichi diam dalam kamarnya.

Dengan sunyi yang merajai mereka berdua...

**夢のむこうで**、**君の幸せを祈ろう**

"_Di balik mimpi, mari kita doakan kebahagiaanmu..."_

Tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri dalam kamar ini, namun yang pasti ada rasa sakit yang tersisa di kepalanya. Matanya perih. Seiichi berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah jendela. Dilihatnya sinar matahari yang tersembul di ufuk timur. Pagi sudah datang. Ini sekitar hampir 20 jam ia berada dalam ruangan ini.

Memutuskan untuk keluar, Seiichi pun membuka pintu perlahan. Ada niatan dalam hati untuk meminta maaf kepada tuan rumahnya. Namun setelah pintu kamar terbuka lebar, ia tak menemukan sosok yang biasa tertidur di atas sofa tersebut.

Gadis itu pun menyusuri jalan menuju dapur, dan di dapatinya secangkir kopi yang telah bersisa ampas di dasarnya—upacara sarapan pagi telah usai. Setelah mengecek rak sepatu pun, hanya _pantovel_ milik Genichirou saja yang tidak berada pada tempatnya.

Sudah pasti, jika pemuda itu berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya.

Perasaan bersalah tersebut pun perlahan mengakari hatinya. Menjadikannya perasaan yang begitu tidak nyaman.

**旅のおわりに心の中をよぎるの****は**

"Pada akhir perjalananku, yang terkilas dalam hatiku adalah..."

"Sanada...? Sanada-kun?"

Genichirou mengerjap pada suara yang memanggilnya, "ah, Yanagi-san," ujarnya setelah mengetahui bahwa rekan kerja-nya itulah yang mengembalikan lamunannya pada kenyataan.

"Kau nampak murung?" Renji—_Yanagi Renji_—menyelidiki lebih jauh mengenai penyebab rekan kerja-nya tak berada dalam kondisi maksimal, "ada masalah kah?"

Genichirou tentu saja menggeleng demi menyembunyikan masalah yang tergambar dalam raut wajahnya, "tidak, tidak ada," Genichirou menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jika ini masalah wanita, kau duluan sajalah yang meminta maaf," nasihat Renji asal, "karena wanita itu memang sukar ditebak," jelasnya sembari berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal rekan satu divisinya itu, Genichirou pun menghela nafas. Ya, tentang Seiichi. Pagi ini ia meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa pamit. Bagaimanakah keadaannya sekarang ya?

Jemarinya meraba meja kerja. Mencari sebentuk ponsel legamnya untuk sekedar mengiril _email_ permintaan maaf. Namun, baru saja jemarinya menyentuh permukaan dingin flip ponsel-nya, nada e-mail masuk langsung terdengar.

"_Sanada-san, maafkan atas ulahku kemarin. Sepulang kerja nanti, ada hal ynag ingin ku jelaskan. Dan... ku tunggu kepulanganmu,"_

Isi _e-mail_ yang terlampau singkat. Namun entah mengapa ampuh untuk sekedar mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya. Hal yang baik akan segera terjadi.

Inilah saat yang tepat untuk membahagiakan Seiichi-nya.

**輝ける過去や栄光ではなく**

_"Cahaya dari masa lalu, yang menjadi kemuliaan..."_

"Hari ini pun terima kasih atas bantuan-mu ya,"

Inilah _'end of the day'_ dimana Seiichi selesai menjalani pekerjaannya di toko bunga _**Hinagiku**_.

"Obaa-san juga, terima kasih untuk buket _Azalea_-nya," Seiichi mengangguk hormat.

Dan perjalanan pulang pun dimulai. Sembari membayangkan malam, Seiichi membuka flip ponselnya. Terpampang satu _e-mail_ diterima oleh servernya.

"_Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu," _

Balasannya singkat. Tapi itu cukup membuat Seiichi lega. Ia bisa sedikit memaafkan hatinya. Dengan segera, gadis itu bergegas menuju apartement Genichirou. Menghidangkan makan malam, dan menyambut kedatangan laki-laki tersebut, sudah terancang rapi dalam otaknya. Serta permintaan maaf akan menjadi pemanis tidurnya malam ini dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan dari malam sebelumnya.

**数えきれぬ愛のことば****  
**_"Kata-kata cinta yang tak terhitung itu pun..."_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Namun Genichirou belum juga menampakkan diri di muka pintu dengan meneriakkan _'tadaima'_ seperti biasanya. Sudah genap 5 jam sejak diterimanya balasan singkat dari laki-laki itu. Dan ketidak hadirannya membuat Seiichi gelisah menanti. Sup yang mendingin, dan tah yang tidak sehangat tadi. Semuanya mendingin, saat rencana tak berjalan sesuai harapan.

Sudah 23 kali panggilan yang dilayangkannya pada ponsel Genichirou sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Namun tak sekalipun pemuda tersebut menjawab panggilan masuk darinya. Seiichi mulai resah. Apakah semua ini hanya iseng belaka dengan Genichirou yang ingin membalaskan sakit hati padanya? Seiichi terus menunggu dalam praduga tanpa sebab seperti itu.

Saat Seiichi hampir menyerah dan meninggalkan meja dapur, ponsel mungilnya berdering. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk yang diterima-nya. Setelah melihat nama Genichirou terpampang di layar pemanggil, Seiichi langsung menerima-nya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sanada-san..." suaranya tercekat.

"_Dengan Yukimura-san?"_ namun bukanlah suara Genichirou yang menyambutnya dari seberang.

"Ya...?" Seiichi menjawabnya ragu, karena saat itu juga telah tumbuh prasangka buruk dalam benaknya.

"_Kami menemukan nomor ponsel anda dalam list pertama kontak Sanada Genichirou-san. Apa anda mengenalnya?" _

"Ya,..." suaranya semakin ragu.

"_Syukurlah, kami dari pihak Rumah Sakit Kanai, mengabarkan bahwa..."_

**胸に抱いて叫ぶよ**

"_kupeluk dalam hatiku, dan kuteriakkan..."_

"Maaf, untuk ruang perawatan atas nama Sanada Genichirou, ada di ruang mana?" tanya Seiichi terburu-buru.

"Atas nama Sanada Genichirou-san, ruang perawatan 318 yang ada di lantai 3. Untuk-"

Tanpa sempat sang resepsionis menyelesaikan perkataannya, Seiichi langsung melesat pada lantai yang diberitahukan oleh meja depan Rumah Sakit Kanai tersebut. Setelah lift berdenting pada angka tiga, Seiichi langsung menghitung posisi dimana ruangan ke-18 tersebut berada.

Hingga sampailah pada ruangan ke -5 setelah lift, dan Seiichi mencuri intip ke dalam ruangan untuk memastikan. Benar saja, sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut adalah Genichirou.

Didorongnya perlahan pintu tersebut, dan tanpa susah yang berarti, Seiichi langsung memasuki ruangan bertemperatur sejuk tersebut.

Genichirou yang sedang terbaring diam pun, langsung menoleh pada asal suara seketika didengarnya suara pintu ruang perawatan yang terbuka. Nampak sosok Seiichi berdiri di muka ruangan dengan penampilan kusut—rambutnya terikat longgar di samping, dengan jaket yang melorot hingga ke bahu. Gadis ini kemungkinan menempuh jarak dengan berlari untuk sampai ruangan ini.

"Sei...ichi...?" bibirnya tergetar memanggil nama gadis berambut ikal tersebut.

"Bodoh," dan itulah yang didapat sebagai balasannya, "Genichirou bodoh!"

Senang tumbuh dalam hati pemuda ini mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil, namun sejujurnya agak nyelekit begitu didengar namanya dipanggil demikian.

"Mengapa kau tak pulang?! Aku menunggumu!" omel Seiichi.

Genichirou tahu, itu hanyalah bagian dari pelampiasan emosi-nya dimana sebenarnya Seiichi pasti bermaksud lain, "maafkan aku, maaf," jawabnya sembari tertawa kecil—dengan harapan kekhawatiran Seiichi sedikit terkurangi.

Tanpa disangka, Gadis ini malah menggabruk ke arahnya setelah menghabisi jarak menghampiri dirinya, "bodoh! Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu," nada bicaranya seperti kumur-kumur saat wajahnya tersuruk di antara lipat leher Genichirou. Tanpa meminta izin, telapak tangan besar-nya mengusap hangat punggung gadis tersebut. Lalu melingkupinya hingga menjadi sebuah dekap.

"Maaf, selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu..."

Bisiknya di dekat telinga gadis itu. Ada aroma lavender yang menguar diantara helai biru lautnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Seiichi khawatir.

"Hanya tukak lambung," jawabnya singkat dengan tak lupa membubuhkan senyum tipis pada akhir jawabannya.

"HANYA?!" entah Seiichi sedang mengomeli pemuda ini atas kesalahan diksi ataukah terkejut untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah lama Aku tak memeriksakannya..." jawabnya lagi.

Pitam Seiichi sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun, melihat begitu entengnya Genichirou menanggapi penyakit seriusnya.

"Yuki-san... iie, Seiichi..." suaranya menjadi berat dan lirih. Memanggil namanya dengan getaran pita suara yang tersisa, "sebenarnnya 3 bulan bukanlah batas di mana aku akan tinggal di Jepang, tapi menurut dokter, 3 bulan adalah batas waktu usiaku," jelasnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Bohong," tak lagi bisa mengomeli seperti dulu-dulu, Seiichi hanya menahan perasaannya sendirian.

"Maka itu, setelah meninggalkan semuanya di daerah asalku, ku datang ke Tokyo dengan pekerjaan baru. Namun, inilah hukumanku setelah menyakiti orang-orang yang dekat denganku," Genichirou melempar tatap polos pada gadis tersebut.

Tak lagi menyanggah, Seiichi mendengarkan setiap penuturan laki-laki tersebut. Langkahnya berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki tersebut.

"Saat melihatmu malam itu, aku seperti diberikan kesempatan kedua kalinya untuk hidup. Sei-chan... sejujurnya akulah yang dirimu selamatkan..." lalu jemari besarnya menyambut tangan Seiichi yang menggantung hampa di sisi tubuhnya, "sejujurnya aku ingin mengembalikan perasaanmu, tapi... waktuku takkan lama, dan aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi,"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, dasar bodoh! Tuntaskan dulu janji-mu yang 3 bulan itu. Aku akan menunggu..."

**たどり着く場所****、****さがし続けた楽園****は**

"_Tiba pada tempat tujuan, surga yang selama ini ku cari adalah..."_

"Selamat pagi, Sanada-san..."

Terdengar sibak curtain selaras dengan semerbak angin pagi yang menerobos ventilasi. Sinar matahari pagi merembes melalui celah kain putih yang menggantung sebagai penutup jendela.

"Pagi," Genichirou mengucek matanya malas sembari mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Dilihatnya dua orang yang sedang ada di hadapannya—perawat yang bertugas menjaganya, dengan Seiichi yang mengunjunginya pagi ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda pagi ini?" tanya sang perawat sembari membuka peralatan pengecek tensi darah.

Sementara Seiichi sibuk di sampingnya menatap sebuket bunga segar dalam vas.

"Lebih baik, seperti tidur biasanya," jawabnya tanpa melihat si perawat—alih-alih melihat Seiichi yang berada di sisinya.

"Syukurlah. Pemeriksaan pagi ini bagus. Jika butuh hal lain, silahkan hubungi kami. Saya permisi dulu," ujar si perawat yang lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sarapan sudah datang, mengapa kau tidak memakannya," Seiichi duduk di samping pria tersebut sembari melirik satu set menu sarapan yang tak tersentuh di atas meja.

Genichirou menggeleng, "tidak. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu makan,"

"Tapi..."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memakan yang manis-manis, seperti permen, minum soda buah, dan mencicip asinan buah," curhat Genichirou.

"_Dame da yo_!" Seiichi mencubit pinggang pemuda tersebut, yang malah dibalas dengan tawa, "hari ini aku sedang libur. Jadi, akan kutemani dirimu seharian di rumah sakit," ujar gadis tersebut sembari merapikan beberapa baju ganti yang Genichirou minta sedari malam kemarin.

"Seharian? Maka aku akan memintamu untuk menemaniku jalan—"

"Istirahat, ku temani kau untuk istarahat," potong Seiichi yang dibalas rengutan di wajah pemuda tersebut.

Melihatnya, Seiichi geli sendiri. Ia tertawa kecil menanggapi kelakuan pemuda usia matang tersebut yang seperti anak kecil.

"Nee... Sanada-san—"

"Genichirou,"

"He?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu Seiichi, dan semalam kau memanggilku Genichirou. Maka, selanjutnya, tolong panggil diriku dengan nama kecilku,"

"Ta... tapi..."

Genichirou menatapnya lekat.

"Genichirou..." panggilnya tanpa berani melihat tatapan pemuda itu, Seiichi melempar pandangan pada lukisan di luar jendela.

"Seperti itu lebih baik," menarik genggaman tangan gadis tersebut, Genichirou membawa Seiichi dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku akan hidup lebih lama dari perkiraanmu," bisiknya.

**肩よせて君と見た、あふれそうな星****空**

"_Kita saling menempelkan bahu, dan melihat langit berbintang yang tumpah ruah,"_

" Untuk bunga yang sering ku bawakan untuk mu, itu _Kiku_ merah. Yang berarti, 'aku mencintaimu',"jawab Seiichi ketika Genichirou mulai bosan dengan keadaan Rumah Sakit, dan mulai menanyakan makna bunga-bunga yang sering dilihatnya.

Sudah hari ke-5 semenjak Genichirou masuk Rumah Sakit, dan masih tersisa 10 hari dari batas perjanjian mereka. Selama 5 hari itu pula Seiichi lalui dengan kekhawatiran. Lebih dari perjanjian 3 bulan yang dijanjikan Genichirou kepadanya, Seiichi lebih ingin laki-laki tersebut kembali sehat.

"-chan...? Sei-chan...?" Genichirou menepuk punggung tangan gadis yang tengah termenung tersebut.

"Ah ya?" kembali pada dunianya, Seiichi seperti terbangun dari mimpi.

"Kau melamun lagi," keluh Genichirou.

"Ah, maaf... pemandangan di luar begitu bagus. Aku jadi tak sadar saat lekat menatapnya," kilah Seiichi dari pemikiran rumit dalam kepalanya.

Hari ini cerah, dengan langit biru terang dengan sedikit ulasan putih awan pada setiap sudut pandangan. Hamparan hijau taman rumah sakit dan warna-warna bunga yang merekah membuat jendela lebih enak dipandang pada waktu sepagi ini.

"_Nee_, Sei-chan, kalau untuk bunga yang tumbuh di depan jendela itu apa?" Genichirou menunjuk pada deretan bunga putih yang tumbuh di luar jendela, dengan pot yang menggantung bersama tembok gedung.

"Um, itu sepertinya dari jenis _lily_. _Rain lily_ menurutku," Seiichi mengerutkan alisnya, mengingat nama-nama bunga yang sudah berusaha disimpannya dalam memori ingatan.

"Memiliki bahasa bunga apa?"

" Ah, itu... mengandung makna perpisahan. Jadi aku tak ingin mengucapkannya,"

"Sanada-san, saatnya pemeriksaan," seorang perawat memasuki ruangan.

"Jaa, Sei-chan. Aku pergi dulu," tubuhnya berpindah dari dipan menuju kursi roda.

"Nanti malam, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi," ujar Seiichi setelah membantu laki-laki tersebut pindah ke kursi roda-nya.

Dan Genichirou pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Sei-chan," panggilnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya...?" Seiichi yang sedang membereskan tas-nya pun terhenti sejenak.

"Nama lain bunga itu _Rainflower_ bukan? Yang artinya _'aku takkan melupakanmu'_,"

**人は愛を選****び**

"_Orang bisa memilih cinta..."_

Pekerjaan hari ini telah usai. Sebuket _baby's breath_ ada dalam pangkuannya dalam langkah menuju ruang perawatan Genichirou. Merangkai kata untuk menceritakan hari ini, Seiichi merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Lift mendentangkan lantai 3. Melangkah keluar dengan ritme lagu riang yang mengalun dalam pikirannya, gadis ini pun makin mendekap erat buket bungatersebut.

Namun belum sampai langkahnya pada ruangan bernomor 18 tersebut, Seiichi mendapati seorang dokter dengan perawat yang jalan yang tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang perawatan dimana Genichirou terbaring.

Merasakan perasaan buruk, Seiichi pun mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sayang, Seiichi terlambat saat ia tak diperbolehkan masuk untuk melihat kondisi laki-laki tersebut. Pintu runag perawatan pun tepat tertutup di hadapannya. Menggedor percuma, Seiichi hanya bisa menanti di luar ruangan dengan merapal seribu satu doa. Seribu satu harap.

"Maaf, radang lambungnya sudah berkembang menjadi kanker. Sebetulnya sudah terlambat sedari awal, dan kami hanya bisa memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tapi hari ini batas tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menanggung kanker yang sudah menjalar,"

Seiichi harus mendengar jawaban terburuk setelah seperempat jam penantiannya.

"Jadi..."

"Maafkan kami," sang dokter berlalu dari hadapannya yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Buket _baby's breath_ itu pun tergeletak jatuh begitu saja.

**Kanagawa, Pertengahan Maret.**

Hari dimana genap 3 bulan Seiichi menempati apartemen mungil ini.

Dan hari ini juga, Seiichi berniat untuk pergi dari tempat yang sedari awal sudah memberikan banyak kenangan baginya.

—**Ting! Tong!**

Saat ia sibuk beres-beres untuk kepindahannya, sebuah dentang bel berbunyi. Ada seseorang datang, tapi siapa? Mungkinkah rekan kerja Genichirou?

Menjawab penasarannya, Seiichi berjalan membuka pintu, dan sebuket besar bunga _carnation pink _tersembul, menghalangi wajah si pengunjung yang datang.

"Maaf, kami dari toko bunga _Hinagiku_, ini ada kiriman bunga untuk anda," ada sebuah suara sesaat kemudian, dan buket bunga tersebut sedikit turun dari posisi semula. Nampak seorang kurir dari toko bunga yang pernah menjadi tempat kerjanya.

"Ah, maaf, untuk pemilik apartemen ini sedang tidak ada,..." jawabnya ragu.

"dengan Yukimura-san? Yukimura Seiichi-san?" ujar si kurir memastikan.

Seiichi mengangguk tak yakin.

"Benar, ini kiriman bunga untuk anda, mohon diterima," si kurir memberikan pangkuan buket bunga tersebut pada Seiichi.

'_Dari ; Genichirou Sanada'_

Tertulis di _tag_ dalam buket tersebut.

"Genichi...rou...?"

"kalau begitu, saya pernisi," dan si kurir pun pergi.

Tanpa melepas kemana si kurir tersebut pergi, Seiichi membalikkan tag kertas tersebut. Masih ada sebuah tulisan yang terpampang dibelakangnya, dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi.

"_Terima kasih atas 3 bulan ini, aku mencintaimu..."_

**愛は人を選ばな****い**

"_Tapi cinta tak bisa memilih orang..."_

* * *

**Atogami:_  
_**

Fyuh~! Dekita!**  
**

Itu apa banget?! Abal! /kabur

Akhirnya jadi juga, walau hasilnya 30% dari ekspektasi. Tapi yah sudahlah.

Aiko membuat cerita ini setelah selesai ujian akhir, dan dibuat ditengah gempuran poster dua kepanitiaan kampus. Walau menyakitkan, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi dalam menulis. Walau saya tahu, makin hari makin ancur.

_Jaa, minna-san,... Review. Onegaishimasu~_

_-with all I could_

_**Takigawa Aihara**_


End file.
